


She is The One: Various Yandere Outlast X Female (Waylon Park) Reader

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Female Waylon Park, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Yandere, waylon park reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 13,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) Park, She is a tech girl at Mount Massive Asylum. And she is the only female in the whole place. Ever since her interview she has had an uneasy feeling. A sense of doom in her.What happens when this doom is realized? That she is something of desire and obsessive love for the staff and patients at Mount Massive Asylum. And that something much darker lurks in Mount Massive Asylum. And it is after her.
Relationships: Reader/Everyone, Various/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Sealing Your Fate

(Name's) POV)

I pulled my car up and take several deep breaths. Am I doing the right thing? My fiancé says that we need the money, and he is a journalist. Not that there is much money in that. But I am not sure about this place. Something about Mount Massive Asylum... It just puts me on edge. I look at the tall intimidating building. Unease filling my gut. But I hold my head high and walk into the building. I make it to the reception. Who is a male, just like everyone else in my eye sight. Good going (Name) you might be the only female working here soon. That is if they even hire you. I scold myself as I am told to wait for Mr. Blair. I sit down and could not help but feel the hungry eyes watching me. Honestly, when is the last time these guys seen a women. And they are not even the patients. Soon I heard footsteps and I look up seeing a sharply dressed male.

(Jeremy's POV)

When the new interview was here I was thinking, great another idiot to keep an eye on. But when I saw who it was, I was stunned for two main reasons. One; He is not a he but a she. Two; She is the most breathtaking women I have ever seen in my life. Stunning really. But the only way I could hire her is if I get her to give me blood and take a special one time injection. Even I do not know what it does but it will be worth if I can be with her. I walk up to her and she looks up at me. I finally got a full view of her face and she is absolutely stunning. I never seen a women this... wow!

I hold out my hand for her and she gently takes it.

"Hello, I am Jeremy Blair. I am in charge here." I tell her.

She nods her head and smiles making me gasp almost. "Nice to meet you Jeremy Blair." She says. "I am (Name) Park."

"Nice to meet you as well (Name), mind following me to my office?" I ask taking her and placing my hand on the small of her back.

"Not at all." She says not minding my hand at all.

(No she just really needs the job XD)

We walk to my office and I glare at all the men that were checking her out. She is MINE not theirs. Once in my office I closed the door softly. Resisting the urge to slam it. She stood there nervously and looked at me a shy smile. She is so cute,practically begging me to kiss her. I gesture to the chair and she takes a seat. I go beyond my desk and take a seat across from her, I could not help but watch her.

"Miss Park, you have a great record. And glowing recommendations. But I have to ask you." I say flossing my hands together as if in prayer.

("Will you marry me?" XD jk XD )

"Why do you want to work here?" I ask.

"Honestly I need the money." She laughs awkwardly. "My fiancé and I are saving up for our wedding and my previous job had to make budget cuts. Since I was the more new one they laid me off." She tells me.

I stared at her as inwardly imagined her with another man. The mere mental image made me disgusted. And enraged, I want to kill the son of a bitch who try to steal her from me.

"I see." I say smiling tightly. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Oh? Sure." She says.

I smiled and went out to the desk to tell my receptionist. I also told him in a whisper to put a light tasteless sedative in her coffee. He nodded and went to do just that. I walked back in to look over her file. Her emergency contact must have this bastared's name in it. And better yet it would obviously have his contact information. I sit across from her smiling and then open her file.

But instead it said. (Mother's Name) (XXX) XXX-XXXX.

"So your mother? She is your emergency contact?" I ask.

"Yes, My fiancé rarely takes his phone when he is working on a story, he is a journalist." She tells me. "Well more investigating reporter."

I nodded and mentally wrote that down.

My receptionist came back in with her coffee. He handed it to her with a leachous smile. She thanked him and then took a large gulp, good. We continue to talk and I got her to sign multiple consent orders. Especially the one to administer the drug and use her as a test subject. After she signed them all. She started to wobble. She stood up and almost fell. I caught her.

"You must be tired Miss Park, I will take you to the infirmary." I tell her.

Her eyes fall as she lost consciousness. Soon, soon she will be mine.


	2. Cannot CONSENT

(Richard's POV)

I was working on patients as I heard my boss from behind me. I turned around to see him carrying a female. Which is odd. Since we no longer have any female staff or patients. I looked at her and my eyes widen. She was absolutely breathtaking from her (hair color) that shined lightly and stunningly. To her perfect bone structure. She is a fine specimen of pure beauty and sexiness. I looked at him and he looks back before speaking.

"She is our new staff Memeber." Jer says.

"Oh really, did you give her the serum?" I ask taking her from him and placing her on the bed.

"Yes, I need you to give her the full work up. But do it quickly as I want it done before she wakes up." He tells me.

I smirked inwardly. "Of course~" I say.

(Reader Chan I am worried for your safety)

He nods and walks out as he said he had work to do but he will be back soon. I smirked as I got the items and drawl back the curtain. I looked at her as she lay still on the exam bed. The only movement being her chest as it slowly rises and falls with every breath. I licked my lips, oh~ this is going to be fun~

[WARNING!WARNING: Nudity and molestation ahead and Swearing as well. :WARNING!WARNING]

I quickly start removing her clothes. Slowly unbuttoning her blouse. And I reveal to see her breast in a lacy sexy (Fav Color) Bra. Oh this naughty girl~ I then removed her pants and saw a matching pair of panties~ I licked my lips and then slowly unclip her bra. Her breast bounced slightly and I could not help but flick her nipples. Making her gasp in her unconscious state. I smirked at that.

"Oh aren't you a sensitive little thing~" I purr.

I then lower down to her panties and press my face between her legs and right into her panties. Holding her legs to the side bent. I inhale deeply smelling her sweet clean scent. I even licked her through her panties and got a moan from her.

"Like that don't you~ like a needy little slut~"

I then proceed to take the hem of her panties in my mouth and lower them down with my teeth. Her body shudder as I did so making me chuckle. I then licked her pussy after dropping her panties.

(OH GOOD LORD!!!! READER CANNOT CONSENT TO THIS!!!!)

I moaned at her sweet taste as she even got a bit wet. I licked her more and more until she unknowingly bucks her hips to rub her pussy in my mouth. I chuckle once more and slam her hips down.

"Don't worry we will have lots of fun later on~"

(Okay... Reader you are not in a safe place I am changing the title from medical wing to Cannot Consent)

I don't have to much time so I have to continue with the work up. Then maybe I can have some fun when she is awake~ I start on the pap-smear first. I got all the samples and as I required I got a cum sample making her cum hard on just my fingers alone. She is so tight. It made me rock hard. Making me want to give her a sample of my own~ I then began to put in a catheter.

(a flexible tube inserted through a narrow opening into a body cavity, particularly the bladder, for removing fluid.)

It went through her very small hole where she pees and into her bladder to get a urine sample. After that I got blood, hair, and various other samples as well. I then tested them and checked her clear for the next injection. I took her arm and injected the serum straight into her blood stream. She was beginning to stir so I quickly put her into a hospital gown. Then sat there taking notes.

"Where, where am I?" She asks and I look into her stunning (eye color) eyes.

I smiled. "In the hospital wing." Where you became mine. I add silently.


	3. Chris Walker

(Name's POV)

I sat in the hospital wing waiting for Jeremy Blaire. I do not know why I passed out, but it made that sense of dread come back. I sit here waiting for a bit more. I got bored rather fast and stand up to look around. Dr. Trager is not here so I stand up and then I hear a deep and a bit creepy voice to my right. I look and see a very, very large man. My eyes go wide as I look at him. He is massive.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"(N-Name)." I stutter out and then ask back. "Who are you?"

"Chris, Chris Walker." He says.

"Nice to meet you Chris." I say trying to be polite.

He smiles and looks at me with deep eyes. I fidget slightly.

(Chris's POV)

I look at (Name), my (Name). She is so breathtaking and stunning. I smile and look at her body up and down. I wonder if she is a new staff member or a wife or sister of a patient or staff. I hope she is single. I mean it does not matter if she is with someone. For come hell or high water, she will be mine and mine alone. I move a bit from being strapped down to the bed for so long. She looks at me with worry and sits next to me in a spare rolling exam chair.

"C-Can I trust you to remove th-these." She asks nervous hand the straps.

I nod my head I do not want to scare her. Or god forbid hurt her. She is my little pig, I would never ever hurt her. She looks at me more nervous and slowly and shakily starts to remove my straps on my ankles first. I stay still as she does this, not wanting to scare her. She now moved to my left wrist and that made her lean over me. Her breast are just a foot above my face. It makes me blush darkly as I stare at them. They move every so slightly. I almost lick my lips in want to have them closer.

(Chris! You are supposed to not think that! Bad boy!)

She sits back down and removes the last one. I sit up and rub my wrists.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yes, just a bit stiff and sore." I tell her.

"Oh want to move around a bit?" She asks standing up and offering her hand.

I nod my head and sit up. I take her hand and almost gasp. Sparks shot through her fingers and into mine. She helps me up and I stand on my feet towering over her. This makes me realize how little she is compared to me. We walk a bit around the medical room before we both sit down on the bed. She looks at me with a soft smile.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"I passed out." She tells me. "You?"

"I am here for my monthly check up." I tell her, though I will not go into detail of what the check up is and she did not ask.

I then hear the doors open and Dr. Trager snapping at me. "Walker! How many times do you have to break out of the restraints!" He stalks over to me, but stops. He stares at (Name) with wide eyes. "Get away from her Walker!" He screams rushing over and roughly pulling her away she yelps.

I growl as I pick her him up by his shirt. (Name) fell to the floor.

"Don't ever grab her like that again!" I scream and slam him into the ground.

I look at her and she is shaking and trying to crawl backwards away from me. I look at her and take a step forward but do not get to far as Trager jumps on my back and slashes my face. I scream in pain and throw him off my back but soon feel seven darts hit my arm. I quickly realize they are tranquilizers darts.

(GOOD FUCKING LORD!!!! It takes several of them to knock your ass out!?!)

I then hit the floor. The last thing I see is my (Name) crying and shaking. I try to reach out for her, but everything goes black.

(Name's POV)

Slow hot tears roll down my cheeks. I am so afraid. Chris was one second kind and gentle, then violent the next. I look at him as blood rolls down from his cut and onto the floor. I stand up shakily and then hear my boss's voice.

"(Name), are you alright."

I nod my head shakily and he leads me out saying he will show me to my room.

-Time Skip, Brought to you by: First signs or the fucked upness of Mount Massive-

I am sitting in my room on my bed as I take in everything that I saw today. Not only did I see how violent some patients can get, which I am sure they can become even more violent. I also so violence from the staff! I mean what the heck is that!? A Doctor attacking a patient. What the fuck is wrong with him!?

(Oh you have not seen anything yet Reader chan)

I sigh and start to take off my clothes and change into a nightgown. It is one that Miles insisted on getting me. It makes me blush. Yes it feels good, the material, and it is my (fav color), but it hardly covers anything at all. I blush darkly as I look at it some more. It hugs all my curves just right and makes me feel good. But I am nervous if anyone is going to see me in this. I sigh and climb into bed. Mr. Blaire ate dinner with me in my room. Having told me that I deserved some rest instead of meeting the other staff after all of that. I had agreed and now I cover up and close my eyes falling asleep.


	4. Dream and Co Workers

(Name's) POV)

I stand in a vast field of darkness. I do not know where I am or how I got here. I don't even remember what happen the night before or any of the days before. All I know is my name... (Name)... or at least I think that is what it is. I shake my head and begin to walk. I hear voices and a moaning I clench my hands over my ears. Desperately trying to block out the sounds, but they only get louder when I do that. I fall to my knees and scream. They get louder still. I then feel something grab my ankle from below me and started to drag me down. I scream in utter terror.

I jolt up covered in sweat and in my employee room. It was just a dream... a scary fucked up dream. I shake my head and stand up heading to my private bathroom. I strip off my clothes and get into the shower. The warm water that cascades down my body helps relax me. I sigh in relief and then wash my body in my own (favorite soaps) I smile as I move onto my hair and then rinse. Today is my first day of work and I don't want to be late. I get out of the shower and dry off then walk to the bedroom checking the time. I still have an hour till breakfast. I smile at that and quickly change then try to text Miles. The phones are not working. I sighed and turned off my phone and put on my shoes before heading out. I may get lost and don't want to waste my time.

-Time Skip, Brought to you by the black void of my soul!!!!!!-

I finally made it to the staff Cafeteria. Where everyone was already eating breakfast. I sigh in relief and made it to the line where there was one man left to get his food. It looked like he is a priest. I grab a tray and walk up grabbing a waffle and some sausage and then showing my ID card. I was about to find a spot to sit when I feel my arm grabbed. I look to see the priest.

"Oh thank God, he has sent me an angel." He says making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

(Father Martin's POV)

I smiled at the angel as it was clear she is here to help free the Wallrider. And such a breathtaking one as well. I cannot help but stare at her and her beauty. She is a real angel walking in mortal skin.

(And you are a real creep)

"Um... can you let go of my arm, please...?" She asks politely.

I nod and let go of her arm but I feel the sudden lost of the warmth of her grace. I frown at that. "Come my child, let me show you to a table."

(RUN READER RUN!!!)

She nods her head and I lead her to my usual table with Mr. Blaire and Mr. Tragger and Andrew.

(THE LICKER!!!)

She sits down across from Jeremy and next to Andrew. I glare at him as I never liked him he is a deviant. I watch as she introduces herself and I do the same.

"Nice to meet you (Name), I am Father Martin." I tell her. "Come to me any time you seek guidance."

(Or just follow the blood, you know whichever works)

She nods her head but then squeals when Andrew licks her whole ear. I almost throw my knife at him. How dare he! She is mine not his!

(Andrew's POV)

She pulled away and took her napkin and rubs her ear. "Wh-What the hell!?" She asks glaring at me.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself, I have a thing for licking women." I tell her.

She stared at me in shock and blushes darkly as she scoots her chair further away. "Well keep it to yourself..." She says.

I smirk and lick my lips. She tastes good~ And that was just her ear~ I wonder how the rest of her will taste~ I lick my lips again at the thought, knowing she be mine alone~

(Richard's POV)

I glare hatefully at that baby dick Andrew. Who does he think he is touching My (Name). She is mine not his and her date defile her by licking her with his sick tongue. I hope that he gets committed so I can cut of his limp dick and put nails into it and shove it up his ass.

(Yo Doc, Calm Thyself. It is not that serious)

I will make him bleed for what he did then I will kill him and give her his head as a present. I start to plot it all in my head.

(Jeremy's POV)

I watch her as she eats, I hate what that scum bag did to her. But I cannot have him commuted just so easily. No I need him for now. But once his usefulness has reached it's limit I will kill him. He will not even be committed. No I am going to kill him and leave him for the rats to eat his flesh away.

(Cause what is a story without rats jk I don't know really XD)

We continue eating and soon it was time for our shifts to start and I am going to be showing (Name) around. Today is her first day and I need to know if she had any dreams last night. I will get to the bottom of this and everything is going swimmingly so far. And I will make sure she is mine. And that the serum works so she can never leave me again. She will be mine.


	5. The World Goes to Shit

(Name's POV)

I do not like working here not one bit. My boss and co workers are all massive perverts and sleaze balls and scum bags. Not to mention what I have seen going on here. Yes these patients are criminals and mentally ill, insane really... But they are still people. I remember the patients that stand out the most two me as I sit down. Wondering if what I am about to do is worth it.

-Flashback, Brought to you by: that work place where men run the police and sexually Harass woman, it is wrong and if I ever see it, I am reporting it! Woman should feel safe when going to work as should anyone else. Report any form of harassment if it is on you or someone else you know-

I am walking in the halls, fixing a few cameras that went down. Well more like replacing them, as they were smashed in by some patients that fought. I hear the cat calls from the prisoners and pull my hand close to my chest. Trying to still my beating heart. I look at the camera and set down the stool. I look back at the guard and the prisoners who are roaming freely. God damnit, why did I take this job!?

I stand on the stool and start to take out the old camera. Being carful, as I focus on my task I hear laughter behind me. I turn around and nearly fall off the stool. The guard was out cold and their is two naked men in front of me.

(YAS you think I could pass up the naked twins with long slongs ;3 think again >:3)

I blush as my eyes instinctively went down. The sight only makes me blush more.

(Reader you naughty naughty thing you ;3)

I then looked up embarrassed and they smirk.

"I think she likes what she sees." The one with hair says.

"Yes she does, what a naughty thing." The one without replies.

"Looking at our cocks before anything else."

"So naughty."

"I think she needs a spanking."

"A nice hard spanking."

I try to speak but no words will come out of my mouth.

"I want her mouth." The bald one says.

"Yes it is yours, I want her pussy." The other says.

"And that is yours."

I back up and fall off the stool landing on my ass. Though to my surprise I was not afraid for my safety, but extremely aroused. That is when more guards come in and I watch in horror as they beat and raze the men. Kicking them and tazing them in the balls. What in God's name are these guards doing. They had not done anything and I had a feeling they wouldn't. They could have jumped me right away but they didn't. And they didn't fights against the guards that were basically torturing them.

I walk towards them, but I am ushered away.

(Anyone who gets this reference gets a big ass cookie! Hint one world is changed)

-end flashback, Brought to you by the twins terrible flirting XD-

That memory cemented my feelings, and made my heart clench, and my core throb. I don't know why I have been feeling like this... but around certain patients I have been becoming more aroused each passing time I see them. It is getting harder and harder to control myself. I have to do this for them and for me. I began to type the letter to Miles...


	6. Forcibly Committed

(Name's) POV)

I finished the email and then pressed the send button and close the laptop. I here my name being called on the intercom and swallow hard. I walk out and down the hall. I make it to the room.

"About time you got here." One guy says.

"What do you need done." I ask as Andrew comes into view, I suppress the urge to make a face. He is such a creep and makes me feel gross.

"We need the cameras up in the chamber." He says, going on as he leads me with his hand on my lower back, almost touching my ass.

"Fine." I say sitting down and working on the problems.

"Damnit, their bringing him in." Andrew says.

I look up to see a patient, one I have not seen before.

"Let go of me! Rape! Rape!" He screams then gets out of their grip.

I just finished the program and the cameras were up. I watch and then he jumps up and his body is right on the other side of the window across from me. I stare shocked and our eyes locked. My head begins to get fuzzy.

"You, You can stop this!" He shouts and I start hearing ringing in my ears.

They pulled him away from the window and I pass out.

(Jeremy's POV)

I smirked, the time could not have could come better. "(Name) you are now mine."

-Time Skip, Brought to you by: Damn this is terrible Timing-

I watched as (Name) is stripped and her civilian clothes stripped from her body. We have no bras so she will have to go without with bra or panties. She then was put into a jumpsuit. Lucky we had a few that fit her. She is giving a prisoner/patient number then handcuffed to the hospital bed. I sit next to her and watch her as she slowly comes to. She tries to grab her head as she groans in pain.

That is where she looks shocked. "W-What? What is this!?" She says tugging at her binds.

"Good to see you awake." I say.

"What is going on?! This is not funny!" She snaps.

"It's not supposed to be, (Name)." I day. "If you read the contract better you would know what is happening and what is going to happen. But then again you probably wouldn't have sign."

"What did I-I sign...?" She asks.

"You signed to be committed once the liquid the serum that changed you." She stares at me in shock and I continue. "You see once you signed I slipped it into your coffee or before. Either way it does not matter. Being here in Mount Massive is what triggered the serum. You are now the vessel for the Wallrider. You can not only carry human children. But they will each will have wallrider's of their own. Any woman that stayed here would be impregnated with a false pregnancy. That Serum makes it possible for you to only get pregnant by any few patients that have gone through that machine. The Wallrider will then be a bit like the Holy Spirit and impregnate you with his child. A Wallrider fetus for your fetus. We still have to run a few tests on you until we know you are ready for first insemination. Don't worry you won't have to have sex with anyone. But you will have sex with me once this is over."

She turns her head from me as tears run down her face. I sigh and leave her. Andrew will have to get her ready for the last examination.

"Oh and Miles won't be coming for you." He says.

I hear her sob and I walk out.


	7. Outbreak

(Name's POV)

I glared at Andrew as I am tied to a chair. He smirks and stroked my cheek with my hand, before grabbing my chin and kissing me. I growled and bite his tongue, when he shoved it in my mouth. He screamed and pulled back, slapping me across the face. I glare at him and he looks at me.

"Did someone hit you?" He asks. "Let me help you with that."

He then gives me a wet Wally, sticking his tongue in my ear. I screamed and jerked at that, he is called over and I am thankful for that. He leaves and then weird things started to happen. I watched in horror as the guy neck door to me was killed. I looked at what did it in shock and then feel it look at me. Then it disappears, I get out of my binds and then head grabbing the camera and getting the fuck out of here. Though I am going to expose murkoff.

I head out and see a man he ignores me I look confused. Passing him and then heading to find a way. I do find my way. Which was to a room where one of the staff is getting brutally stabbed.... well at least his corpse is.

"Look what we have here?" The guy with the knife says. "A little lady."

I tense up at that. The guys hoot and holler.

"SHUT UP EVERYONE!" He screams. "We all know she belongs to the Walrider, so keep your hands to yourself. Girlie want to do some therapy?" He asks me.

"What type?" I ask.

"A way to get our anger out on these bastards, I am sure you are angry at them."

"I am." I admit standing up and grabbing the knife from him. I glare at the body and stab him right in the face. Through the eye. I did it again and again. Blood splattering in my face. "FUCK YOU!" I scream cutting the corpse up.

I don't know how long I did that for. But I am now covered in blood on my face and I lay down the knife down.

"Good job, feel better." The guy asks.

I nod my head.

"Good, you better get moving on." He says. "Get out!"

I left and wiped the blood away. What has happen to me?


	8. What The Hell

(Name's) POV)

I walked out and put up my camera that is when a patient stood up and well tried to attack me. I dodge and started to run camera still raised.

"COME BACK HERE!!!" He screams and I am running and then see another one, I panic and run again and found a vent.

"Yes!" I say jumping up and swinging myself in.

I start to crawl through the vents and then listen as I heard some staff talking.

"If they get here in time, we need help now. If we get them on the radio the national guard can be here-"

"We don't know if the radio even works." Another person says cutting the other one off.

"It's short wave, if the prison's got power, the signal will work." He snaps back. "The lights are on!" 

"I can see that." the other one says.

"We have to get to that radio."

"We cannot risk it, outside help, brings outside attention, I am not getting fired for every shit thing I did here!"

As they were saying all this I continue my way through the vents and made it out into a dark room. That is when I saw a guy and I was shitting myself as the door is blocked. I start to push it as hard as I can and then open the door fast and close it. I wipe the sweat away thankful nothing happen. I looked around the room which has a light and smile thankful. I then continue on my way. I make my way down the hall and realized I almost went in a big circle. I groan and start to walk down the hall. I made it to a room where a doctor was in and looked at him.

"Please, you have to help me, I am a doctor, I have to go home to my.... Your not security... I am a patient like you, I stole these clothes off a dead body, I-"

"Shut up." I say. "I will help you, I was forced committed by Murkoff, mostly Jeremy, for the Walrider protect. don't worry." 

"Okay good, push that button and we can get out of here together." He says.

I nod and push it. The doors open and their stood a patient, oh shit.

"Doctor!" He screams.

"No, no!"

That is when the doctor was attacked and I watched in horror and festination as he was killed right in front of me.

"ALL OF YOU, DOCTORS ARE LIARS!" He says and he body drops.

I take a few deep breaths as he left and then head out, the door should be unlocked now. I sense something again and look around and their it was what I assume to be the Walrider I scream and fall back looking at it. It looks at me and circles me as if it is sniffing the air. I start to shake slightly and it nods before leaving again. Leaving me confused and scared and slightly aroused. What the hell?


	9. Hunger

[WARNING THIS HAS GORE AND CANNIBALISM IN THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DONT LIKE LEAVE NOW]

(Name's) POV) 

I made it to a slightly colder room and as I walked I heard the sound of ripping flesh and smelled a strong scent of blood. I peeked and used the camera to look and zoomed in and almost screamed as I saw a man eating human flesh and blood splattering everywhere. I knew the only way I can proceed is to get past him so I have to be very quiet and carful about it. I swallow hard and start to make my way there. I crawl on my hands and knees and pass bodies that are hanging from meat hooks. I am surprised the smell of human flesh and blood is not making me sick.

I then stand up and looked at the stove and made a face, but my mouth water. As their is blood and limbs in a big pot of boiling blood and I am mentally disgusted but for some twisted reason my mouth is watering and stomach is clenching with hunger. Oh hell no. I keep the camera up and walk by it. I open the door and that is when I hear a saw going and blood splatters on the glass and I make a face again. God this is fucked up.

(DAMN STRAIGHT IT IS) 

I walk by and then realize I will have to walk by this man. I swallow hard and do so. I did not know what I was doing but soon I was approaching him.

(Yeah reader, what the hell are you doing!? )

Blood splatter and some gets into my mouth and instead of gaging I moan at the sweet taste.

"Don't look at us I love him." He says.

I nod my head looking to the side. "Sorry about that." I say.

I then hear him taking out an organ and eating it whole and then him tearing into the flesh my stomach began to growl loudly. Fuck.

That is when I felt my hair grabbed and flesh forced into my mouth, I believe it was the heart.

"Eat your heart out my love." He says and I could not help myself as I began tearing into the flesh and eating the meat and blood from the heart moaning as I swallowed chucks of human flesh. It somehow tasted just right.

(I will explain why at the end of this chapter)

(Frank's POV)

I smiled at her she is even more perfect than I imagined, all the dreams I had of her. They were nothing compared to having here. Feeding her my hard cooked meal and hearing her delicious moans. I smirked as I knew she is now mine, there is no going back for her, I will have her and she will be mine forever and we will dine like this every night. On the blood of the innocent and the flesh of our enemies.


	10. Escaping A Yandere Cannibal?

(Name's) POV)

After me and the cannibal Gorged ourselves on human flesh he dragged in a mattress and had me lay down with him. I was still cloudy in the head so I closed my eyes and let my mind drift off to sleep. After a few hours of sleep I woke up, I shook my head and stood up. The Cannibal was no where in sight and I felt sick to my stomach, probably from actually eating raw human meat. I swallow hard and then head out, I needed to get out of here before that hunger came back. I make my way through bathrooms and down the hall. I made it to a door where their was a man handcuffed to his keys and he was well dead. I looked up and saw I can jump over into the ledge area.

I jump up over the ledge and then land on my feet. I looked around and realized I need to find a key. So I get down and start looking for it. I then hear a buzz saw and I nearly pissed myself. Good God please do not let it be the Cannibal.

(Hahahahahahahahaha XD But it is >:3)

I quickly hide in a room and look with my camera and that is when I saw a bit off him, but he did not see me. Thank God. I was sweating bullets.

"I can smell you, my sweet." He says making me shudder in disgust.

I wait until he passes and then I make a run for it as he does not see me and I run to a room closing the door and looking around, I swallowed hard as I made it to a dead end and knew I will have to go back. I do so carfully but still run into him.

"MY SWEET!!!" He shouts and I nearly screamed as I begin to run away.

All I can hear is him repeating two words. "Feed Me! Feed Me! Feed Me! Feed Me! Feed Me!" 

I run around in what seems to be circles and then I saw it, in the same room I was before was a Goddamn vent. How did I not see that before!? I jump in it just in time, or so I thought as her grabbed my ankle and bit into it. I scream in pain and kick him in the face. Then drag myself in. I hear him scream as I crawl away from him blood leaking from the bite mark. I make it through and that is when I see another patient. I twitch at that and slowly backed away.

"Friend?" He says. "So silky. I have to tell you a secret." He says.

I swallow and weave past him as a fuck no am I letting him near me, he is the creepiest thing in here so far. I looked around and found the key and thanked God for it then I started to make my way back down. I made it back down to where I was and I was hoping the Silky guy was still not following me. That is when I hear the buzz saw and I start to run. I had to get away from him fast and I do. I get over the thing and luckily I still have the key and smile, but what I heard next sent shivers down my spine.

"I will find another way, you will be mine, my love." He says and I stared at him as he backed away.

What did he mean by that?


	11. Cook Or Flee

(Name's) POV)

I unlocked the door feeling bad for the dead guy. I then continued on my way down the hall and heard someone calling out for help I looked down with my camera. I realized I am in the place where they burned all the bodies. I felt even more sick than I have before. Then I felt someone grab me and I saw it was the cannibal, I screamed and fought against him and tried to call for help. But I knew no one will so I clawed at his face. He pinned me down and looked at me holding the buzz saw to my neck, almost cutting me. He then looked around and I can see the wheels turning in his head.... Oh no....

"Now you stay in there and cook!" He says and I was shoved into it I can feel the heat rising and I panic.

I look to see that there a few loose bricks I start banging on them and shoving them, they fell out and I jumped through them, thank God as I was okay just a few light burns.

"NO YOU WERE MINE!" He shouts and I shake my head.

"What is wrong with you...?" I whisper.

I then get up and realize that I am in the morgue, great more dead bodies. I start to walk around, luckily I found another battery, Who ha! Batteries for life! I then start to continue to look around and that is when I was in a chapel like area. This is where the must of had the funerals for the patients or something like that. I don't really imagine this place being that kind to the patients especially if they just turn them to ash. I looked and found a file and began to read it. I sighed as this guy had a bad job and probably was long dead. If not in the last few days, years before.

I close the file and go back to looking around that is when I hear a scream and a dead body falls from a hole in the ceiling. Seriously why was this place not closed down way before this. I sigh and start to climb up the ladder and pray that I don't end like him falling to my death. That is one of the very many ways I do not want to go in this god forsaken place.


	12. Mother Hump Thump

(Name's) POV)

I start to climb up and pull myself up. I am surprised with all that I can do, but it does make sense, the adrenaline from the fear of my life I have is a lot to keep me going and doing things my body normally could not do. I saw a black thing appear in front of me again and go higher past me. I felt calm with that, but still able to go on. I continue on my way and pull myself up once more. I then realized that I have to hop down and I do. I then looked at my shadow and realized you could clearly see the camera. Hmmmm I wonder why no one has tried to taken it away from me yet. I am glad for that though as I would not be abe to see in some dark places and I would be even more scared than I already am. ]

But that is when I heard the buzz saw once more. I nearly screamed out at that, why, why the FUCK WHY!?! I cannot be that delicious!!! I start to move hoping I was moving in the right direction, I hope, as I did not want to be find by him again. I heard people running by.

"There I told you it was open!" One shouts.

"Hurry then we are loosing ground."

I wanted to scream out for them to help me, but I am in patient clothes, they would not listen to me. I found another battery and then pick it up and then move onto another room and here the words.

"Dinner Bell."

"Mother Humper Thump!" I scream and start to run once more.

I start to run and I was so close to tears, I am so close to just mentally breaking down and curling in a ball and all that.

(Frank's POV)

I chased after her, I did not why she ran from me, all I wanted to do was love her and make her mine.

(Maybe you don't try to COOK your love! OR Chase after them with a Fucking Circular SAW!!! Just a thought)

I will make her mine but she got away again and I screamed slashing up the walls by me as I am sick and tired of loosing her. I am not going to loose her anymore! She is mine! If I do someone else might take her!


	13. A Little Walrider

(Name's) POV)

I made it out and I made it to a door but gas was going off in it. that is when someone slammed up against the glass and I screamed falling back onto my ass, God Damn Jump scares! I looked at him as the man pleaded with me, that I had to turn off the gas somehow. I did not want to do it, but I did not want his blood on my hands. So I sighed and decided I would do it, but how? I started to look around and walk around that is when I found a file, I picked it up and skimmed it. It looked like they were talking about human experimentation and the Walrider.... I pocket the file and continued on.

That is when I started to hear a thumping. I looked confused and open up the door to see a man with a bloody forehead staring at me. I blink and then he turns around and starts banging his head on the other door which had blood on it already. Okay whatever floats his boat... As long as he is not trying to kill me I am fine. I look at the wall and see one of the room numbers is blinking red. I guess I go there next.

I do and I run into this fucking guy again that is it I am so fucking sick of this shit! I tackle him to the ground his buzz saw skidding away! I roared at him not knowing what came over me but the look in his eyes was one of fear. I then get up and continue to walk and I don't hear him following me which he better not, or I will rip off his dick. I make my way down and realize I am in the labs I sigh and look around as I am not looking forward to anything else. I pick up a file and sit down as I need time to think I read it and realize that this is the guy's file, the one that has been chasing me all this time.

I do not know why but I felt bad as this guy did not control this as it happen to him, fucking Merkoff, they destroyed another person and left them to suffer. I sign and continue on my way, not knowing where to go next.


	14. Frank's Balls

(Name's POV) 

I made it to the area I had to turn the gas off and I swallowed hard, there was another guy hiding probably from the cannibal guy and I licked my dry lips. God this sucks. I hear the buzz saw and turn on my night vision. I run looking for the sign that says Gas room and then ran down and looked up finding it and jumping up and climbing over. I then go into the room and turn the gas off. After doing that I head back but I know he will still be out there. I take a deep breath and there he was. I did what I should have done a long time ago. 

I KICK HIM IN THE BALLS, HARD! 

He fell to the ground groaning in pine and I started to stomp on his junk repeatedly. "I AM NOT YOURS!!!!!" I scream and knock him out and walk away like nothing happened. 

(DAMN READER That was DAMN) 

-Time Skip, Brought to you by: Ball Busting (What can I say it is Outlast)-

(Frank's POV) 

I woke up holding my aching balls in my hand. Oh God my love has powerful legs. I did not know she had that much strength behind her. Made me want her all the more. 

(No, NO!) 

I smirked and stood up, I will find her and I will have her no matter what she is mine and soon she will be filled with my seed and swell with my child. 

(Don't go Eddie Gluskin on us we have enough of him)

I know the first thing I need to do is eat a meal, I will need my strength to get her and I will need to make us a home where she can rest and we can make love and eat delicious meats.


	15. A Pair

(Name's) POV) 

It is all mist outside of here, and that guy I was trying to help, welp he was dead. My camera is completely useless at this point and I sighed in frustration. God damnit. This sucks ass. I start to walk to a fence which I knew to be the rec area, where the patients got their exercise, if they got that at all. It had lights but I had a bad feeling going over to it. It was fallen apart just like the rest of the God Forsaken place. And I swear I can hear someone playing basketball. Once I get there I had to jump across and when I did I then hear someone slam in the chain length fence and he had such a blank stare. He must have seen some shit. 

(In this fandom, everyone has seen some shit.) 

I make my way down and sigh as I hope I did not have to go in the sewers that would not be fun at all. Luckily that was not the case as it leads to a ladder which goes up. I get up and look around and then start to head through the maze like chain link fences. I made it to a picnic table area and then I saw two very naked duded walking by. And they looked very familiar. Oh My God, it was they naked twins!

(They are back, back again, twins are back tell a friend, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back XD God I am old and if you get the reference yay for you XD) 

"It is her." The bald one says. 

"Yes so the rumors were true."

"She has been committed." 

"And she has evolved." The one with hair finishes before walking away with his brother the last thing I hear. 

"She will be ours." 

"All ours." 

I swallow hard and had a feeling I was going to meet them again and very very soon.


	16. Mother (Name)

(No One's POV) 

(Name) ran quickly through the area, hoping to pass those twins but she did not. Instead she landed right in their trap. Soon everything she knew faded to black. While Tim (The Bald One) carried her back to their little home away from home the church. They took her their and laid her on one of the beds the two staring at her with desire. That is when father Martin came in with blood on his hands. 

(Father's Martin's POV) 

I looked at them and then at the woman on the bed, it can't be. "We have to prepare her for the ceremony. You my sons will bring forth the next generation." 

(Oh Nope do not like the sound of that)

They nod their heads and began to strip her of her clothes. They carried her to the showers and began to wash her body while I watched. She is so beautiful she will be our Mother (Name). Just as the Walriders will form deep in her room, but they need a sperm host. And I wish I could be the one to do such things to her. I cannot. Oh No. It must be done by a select few and the twins are the best fit for it. I smile and watched as she is draped in a dress I brought for this occasion. 

(Oh great Reader will now have to run around in a dress from these horny psychopaths. Everything was ready and she began to stir while the twins bound her on her knees and wrists handcuffed above her head. It is almost time. 

(Name's POV) 

I blinked slowly and groaned softly at my aching head. I slowly came too and looked to find that I am bound and on my knees. with my wrists tied above my head. I start to get scared and trying pulling out of the bonds but it is no use. I realize I am in a almost sheer white dress, I look over to see Father Martin. 

"Father! Father!" I cry out. "Please help me! I need to get out of here!" 

"Be still my child, you are meant for such a greater purpose." He tells me. 

"What do you mean?" I ask as he pulled out a olive branch and dipped it in blood. 

"It means that you will achieve something no one else can, bringing the saviors into the world." 

"What does that mean!" I scream in frustration. 

"By the blood on the innocent, you will bring the walriders into this world and mother them." He says and I stare shocked before laughing insanely. 

Oh nod he had to be joking. 

(WARNING THIS IS A RAPE SCENE AND YES READER IS UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF THE DRUGS SHE WAS GIVEN, yes she is enjoying it BUT EVEN IF YOU ENJOY IT YOU CAN STILL NOT WANT IT AND NOE ONE UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF A DRUG OR BOOZE IS CAPABLE OF SAYING YES) 

But he was not as the twins came into sight Tim got in front of me and Tom behind me. They lined their cocks up with my pussy and I screamed as they thrust deep and hard into my prepared vagina. 

(Hive Mind Twin's POV)

She is so tight wrapped around us, fighting like a three size to small gloves, we could feel her blood adding lube to our cocks making it easier to fuck her raw. She cried and screamed and we knew the first time was never easy. (Ugh not her first time... Though it is her first time with two cocks at once so yeah) She is so sweet her cries turning into moans as this is what she was made for only a select few could make her feel such pleasure. She started to try and meet both of our thrusts as she drooled and moaned loudly. 

"More!" She begs. "Please More!" 

"With pleasure." We grunt out and she moans more. 

Our skin is slapping together and she is falling apart so beautifully. It was like it was meant to be like this always. Us making her feel pleasure she could never imagine. We can feel ourselves becoming clothes but we wanted her to milk us of our cum. We bit the nape of her neck and her collarbone and she cries out cumming hard and her inner walls clenching down spasming down on us. 

It pushed us over the edge given one last strong thrust into her and continue to thrust as we rid our orgasms out. She soon passed out between us and we pulled out but plug her up so no cum escapes and we untie her and lay her down. We will bring her to Doctor Trager fot examines tomorrow. 

(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	17. Doctor Visit Part 1

[WARNING MORE CANNIBALISM!!!] 

(Name's) POV) 

I woke up in a hospital gown and laying on a bed my head feels so fuzzy and unclear. What happened. All I remember were the twins and.... Oh God... I felt bile come my throat and puke all over the floor. I then hear someone coming over and it was Dr. Trager, but he looks like he has fallen insane to this place as well. I shake my head and look at him as I try to stand up. 

"No, no buddy." He says. "You cannot get up, your expecting." 

I looked down confused and that is when I see that I am pregnant about nine months and I scream as if I had been set one fire. 

(INTRO MUSIC!!!!!)

I sit up and feel my stomach. And Then I realize that it had just been a dream and I am not nine months pregnant. I find myself still in the church and thank god, an appropriate place to thank him none the less. That is when I see Father Martin walk in with a wheel chair and loaf of bread. 

"Come My (Name), the doctor is expecting you, you may eat on the way." He says. 

From the fucking I revived however long ago I know I did not have the energy to fight him so I got in the chair wincing as I sat down. He handed me the load of bread and I bit into it instantly to throw up on myself. 

"That is a good sign." he says taking it away from me. "Doctor Trager will have something more suitable for your tastes." 

I blinked what did he mean by that is this going back to when I was with Frank... Am I turning into a cannibal... I now after eating the piece of bread almost realize how hungry I am and I can feel more irritated and start to see things that are not there. Soon we made it to the hospital wing and that is where i was place on a bed and left alone. their are now voices screaming in my head and I grip it before I smell the flesh of meat and see Doctor Trager bring over a bowl of organs which also had a couple of fingers.

(Oh Oh no.....) 

"Eat up buddy." He says. 

I start by eating the organs first tearing into flesh and eating chucks hole. One I get to the fingers I am sucking the blood out of them and then something medal popped into my mouth. I pulled it out and realize it was a ring. I froze as I read the writing. 

Miles Upshur: My Beloved

(DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	18. Doctor's Visit Part 2

(Name's POV) 

I knew Miles would come... But is he dead... Is he hurt... Why does Trager hav- Trager! He hurt Miles he hurt the man I Love! I stand up and pull back the curtain picking up the knife and walking in the back there I saw no Trager, but Miles sitting strapped into a chair. I drop the knife and ran up to him. I then picked it up and cut him free he looks at me and instantly his arms are around me and cried into my neck sobbing my name. I stroked his hair and kissed the to of his head. He needs me now more than ever. 

(Miles's POV) 

I clung to my wife, my darling wife. I first got her email. And then I got the email that she was committed. I came to document this place if I could but the first thought was getting her out. And here she is safe and sound in my arms once more. Well we are not safe not yet. She helps me up and we start running and that is when I hear Trager coming after us. I take her hand and bring her to the bumb waiter, it is her only chance. I kiss her deeply. 

"I promise. I will find you!" I tell her. 

She kissed me back. "And I will find you." She says as I sent her down and ran off. 

She may taste like blood but I did not care I love her more than anything and I will kill anyone who dare has harm her in here and skin them alive. She is mine and mine alone and I will not loose her to anyone. I will move heave and hell for her.


	19. FUCKING BASTARD

(Name's POV) 

I made it back to where the twins had found me and now I made it to a basket ball area and there was a decapitated head. Luckily no one else was here and I moved on. Hopefully I do not get hungry again any time soon. I continue on my way and saw a file I read it and nodded. I look around. I must be getting close to where I need to be. I smile and get to work. A man ran past me screaming and I was like, Jesus there is no calm in this place what so ever. I see a man up on the upper part and climb up. 

I walk up to him and he starts talking to me. "Don't trust them, they tell you it is science, but it is not. They were... Waiting for us, in this place. Billy understood. They've always been here." 

I nodded and made my way onto the doors. Found a battery and then made my way to more blood and someone stomping in someone, at least that is what their shadows looks like. I make my way on and then hear the door to the right be slammed against. Like something big is going to come through it. I swallow and make my way away from it and I see more patients hiding and I knew this is not good. 

I make my way to a room and my eyes lit up. It is the radio! I can call for help! I pick it up and get the signal. 

"911, what is your emergency?"

Before I can answer I am grabbed by the the hair and slammed into the floor. I try to scream for help. I then see it is the bastard Jeremy. He breaks the raido and I go into a rage and start to punch him hard. 

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed tears rushing down my face I did not even care that I hear the door break down. 

I am beyond pissed. 

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I scream as he is knocked out. 

"Little Pig?" I hear and I freeze my blood running cold.


	20. Chris Walker (After the Outbreak)

(Chris's POV)

I looked to see (Name) sitting on the ground. I was stunned by her beauty and grace and I want her all to myself I will do anything to have her as mine. But right now it is my job to keep her safe. Safe. I smelled the air and my eyes widen. She... No it cannot be... She can carry that things children... I look at her and notice she is not okay. So I pick her up. I need to bring her somewhere she will be safe. Safe she needs to be safe. 

I carry her to where I am staying and lay her in a bed she started to make some sort of nest. I looked at her confused and did not know what she was doing she then pulled me down and kisses me. 

(ugh how... not that I am complaining XD ) 

I let her pull me on the bed and I then quickly tear off her clothes and stroke her body. She is so much smaller than me. I wonder if I will fit in her. I hope so. I quickly remove my pants which have already tented she looks at me with half lidded eyes full of lust and want. I never felt better than right now. She then took my cock in her mouth and started to suck on it and like it. I could not hold back as I fuck her mouth. 

I can feel her gagging and moaning around my cock and stroking my balls. (GAGS) I took her hair in my hands and started to thrust down her throat and she took all of me. I moaned as I feel her tongue hit the vein under my cock. I love this her and I want to have her. I can feel my self clothes and pulled out cumming all over her face and some in the hair. 

(NOT THE HAIR!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!!) 

I look at her and see that she still needs to be satsfied as well. And I am already getting hard again. I pick her up and throw her on the bed and thrust right into her. She screams in pleasure and wraps her legs around my waist. 

"Chris! Your so big~!" She cries out back arch and eyes filled with pleasure. 

"And you are so tight and small like a little bird~ But dirty and horny like a little pig~" I purr in her ear biting it and getting her to pull me into a kiss again. 

(Again how?) 

I take that as a sign that I can start thrusting and I do just that. Pulling all the way out and plowing back into her deeply making her cry and her breast bounce from the sheer force of my thrusts. I kiss down her neck biting and sucking on the flesh and she digs her nails into my shoulders. I take a nipple into my mouth and begin to suck on it. She gasped and moaned loudly. 

"Oh~ Chris~!" She moans. "Harder~!" 

Who am I to deny my love her needs. I thrust faster and harder and she moans and claws my my back and I leave bruises on her hips and bite marks all over her chest. She is amazing I knew she will be mine and mine alone~ All mine~ 

"Chris~! I am goin- AHHHHHHHHHHH~" With that said she came around my cock hard and it push me over the edge milking me of my second orgasm. 

We ride out our orgasms and I then fall next to her and she curls up on my chest obviously worn out. I smirked and kissed her deeply as she falls asleep. 

"I love you, birdie." I say and she smiles in her sleep and I hold her close. I can hunt later.


	21. Runaway Pig

(Name's POV) 

I got up before Chris and groaned. I am so stretched out. I cannot stay here I need to find a way out and make it out alive. I quickly leave him and start to make my way out. That is when I hear him scream and I pale. Oh looks like the big guy is not happy that I left. I start to run as I can have no more set backs I do not think he likes that. 

"NO YOU ARE MINE!!!" He screams and I shudder. 

I jump tables and desks and anything else in my way. I need o get out and need to be safe. I continue to run into he grabs onto my arm and pulls me back into his chest. I scream and claw at his chest and he drops me and I manage to get through a small gap. I look back and he screamed more and I start to run away when I hear the murkoff warnings going off. Why did this not happen before!? 

-Meanwhile With Chris- 

I was enraged, everyone I passed I killed with no regard for their safety. I did not care if it was for my mission right now. All I want is to find that pig that has been escaping me and take my anger out on him. I remember he dropped his wallet and it had a picture of him and MY (Name)! He thinks that he can come here and try to save her!? No she is mine to save and to keep safe not his! 

I will skin him alive and feed his blood to my love she will need it for all he babies she will be having from me fucking her endlessly. I will make sure of it! She is mine and mine alone!


	22. Trager Part 1

(Name's POV) 

I looked at the halls as I make my way to the hospital wing. I have to make sure Miles is okay. I cannot loose him. Even though I have cheated so many times with these patients. I can understand if he does not want to be with me. I do not want to loose him but I understand it. I have been a whore and I am now leading on alife that could get him killed. I hear a face that makes my blood boil. 

"Oh there you are buddy~" I hear and I went to punch Tagger grabbed my fist before I could hit him. "Oh someone is feisty tonight." 

"Screw You Tragger!" I snap at him before he pulled out a kidney from Gods knows where. 

"I know you are hungry you need to eat before we get to the fun stuff." He says. 

I paled and my eyes train on the meat my mouth watering at the sight of it. He chuckles at that. 

"Come here and I will feed you." He says and I make a face but nod my stomach growling. 

I nod my head and follow him. He leads me to a sorta clean place to eat. A bed and he sat down and patted his lap. I blush and scoff but sit on his lap. He then puts the meat to my lips and I bite into it. I looked at him as he feeds me it and I then tried to bite on his fingers he pulls them away. 

"Ah ah ah." He says. "Let me feed you love." 

He grabs another piece a liver this time and I bite into it and we repeated this multiple times. I start to nod off being full and tired. He kisses my head and lets me sleep as I lean against him. I fall asleep to the breathing of his chest and him running his fingers throw my hair. It was nice...


	23. Trager Part 2

[Hello My Sexy Readers I am back with another chapter and I hope you all enjoy this chapter here!]

(Tagger's POV) 

I hummed to her as she slept against my chest. I could not help it but strip her naked and start to feel up her body. Oh it is so sexy. I love it and her and know that she is mine. I then lay her on the bed and get on top of her and she blushes looking at me. I was so in love. I kiss her, I stroke her body thankful I put some sleeping meds into the meat and that I can now touch her with free range. I thrust my fingers int her cunt and she whimpers in her sleep. I smirked and stroked her g sopt making her clench on my fingers. God she is so perfect. 

I take out my cock and thrust into her. She moans at me and leans into me as I thrust into her hard and fast thrusting in and out of her. She cries out in her sleep and self consciously wraps her legs around my waist. I smirked and kiss her while we sleep. Oh god she makes me feel so good. 

I thrust harder and faster and kiss deeper as I was close and cum deep inside of her I came so much she is over flowing. I smirked and kissed her curling around her and She is mine and soon we will be together forever. 

-Time Skip Brought To You By: Tagger! Drugging is NOT Okay! NO CONSENT!!!-

(Name's POV) 

I woke up and tragger was gone but a bowl of food was left. Well more like organs. I ate them and drank the blood and then search for miles he is not here. I will be able to find Miles he is alive it looks like and I will find him and make sure he is safe no matter what. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS I am back with another chapter and I hope you all enjoy this chapter and stay sexy my friends!]


	24. Burn It All

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am finally back with another chapter and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!]

(Name's POV) 

I made it out of the hospital wing and that is when I get to see the fucking father Martin. I glared at him as I walk up to him. 

"Oh thank god you are okay!" He says. "I was worried after my aposcal said you did not make it that you would have died!" 

"Screw you!" I snap at him rage building up in me. 

"If you wish to see Miles again." He says. "Meet me outside, we are close! Oh so close!" 

I groaned and rolled my eyes but Miles. I know I have to save him and this might be my only chance I cannot throw it away. I swallow hard I have to do this for Miles. I made my way and I think I smelled something burning I jump the wall and then see a man sitting there. in a room with everything on fire. What the heck. 

"I had to do it, burn everything. Murkoff they used us, turned us into these things. Because no one cares about a few forgotten lunatics." He says. "So let it burn, let it burn the whole goddamn thing down, get out if you want to live." 

I nodded but stopped and looked back at the man. He is given his life away because he does not want to be here anymore. So he is waiting to burn alive, the most painful death there is. I swallow hard and walk away. There is nothing I can say to comfort him and nothing I can do to ease his pain. If it were not for Miles would I be like that, just accepting death as it comes to me. I shake my head and wish the best for his soul and that hopefully he passes out from the pain. 

I made it out and there I see a familiar Jacket. I felt my heart race and a smile spread on my lips.

"Miles!" 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS another chapter done I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy!]


	25. Miles Balls Of Steel

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am finally back with another chapter, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!] 

(Name's POV) 

I grabbed onto Miles and he holds me in his arms. I sob into his chest. And he strokes my back and hair. I sob as everything I have done and that has been done to me finally hits me. I looked up at him and he smiles holding me close before kissing me. I kissed back and soon we are tearing at each other's clothes. I need him, I need Miles inside of me and I need it now. He pins me to the wall and starts to bite down my chest and and took my nipple into his mouth while his free hand plays with the other one. I moan as he does this and pull him even closer into my chest. 

"Miles~ Don't tease me~" I moan out and he pushes me to my knees and I took his pants down freeing his cock. 

He was already hard. I take his cock in my mouth, getting it nice and yet. I am not going to be getting any other lube. 

He could not take anymore and takes me off of his cock and then pinned me flat to the floor. I am now naked and under him as he lines up and thrusts deep inside me. I moan loudly and arch into him. 

"So damn tight~" He moans as he grips my hips and starts to pound into me. 

I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him in even deeper. "Miles~ Harder please~" I beg. 

(Miles's POV) 

I loved her so much. I always have since the day we met each other. I knew she had been the one for me. I wooed her and courted her and made sure she knew how much I love her. I never wanted to loose her and when I got her email I was terrified. But here she is. Just as she is meant to be. Mine and mine alone. 

I thrust harder and faster. She moans loudly and digs her nails into my back. 

I moaned and went even faster. The sound of our skin slapping together and our moans. She clamps down on me and cries out as she cums hard. I moaned and was able to get more thrusts into her before cumming hard in her. We kiss heatedly. Once we calmed down from our highs of orgasms I smile at her and she smiles back. 

"No matter what was done to you I still love you and you will always be mine." I tell her. 

She smiles at me and kisses me again. "I love you Miles and once we are free from this hell. I am going to Marry the fuck out of you." 

I grin at that and kiss her again already becoming hard a second time and we went and started round to. We need this we need a break from the instantly that is around us. She is mine and even after everything she is still mine and she will always be mine.

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS FINALLY UPDATED I hope you all enjoyed and can I just say Miles is brave fucking his darling so close to Chris XD Like balls of steel brave XD stay sexy everyone!]


End file.
